


Ten Things

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Open to Interpretation, the fluff or angst thing is really up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten things Dan and Phil know about each other, and one thing they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things

Ten things I know about my best friend

  1. He loves what he does and sometimes I wish I were a camera so I could capture his essence correctly when words fail me.

  2. He takes his coffee black because he likes to add his own sweetness.

  3. He covers his mouth when he laughs too hard, but it doesn’t help.

  4. He walks with a bounce in his step no matter what - whether there are leaves to crunch on the pavement or puddles to tiptoe around.

  5. He hates it when I pace around my room at night - which I only do because he’s sleeping and I’m not beside him.

  6. He doesn’t know that I’d give anything to be as brave as he is.

  7. He misses when things were simpler, but says he wouldn’t trade it.

  8. He sees sunshine behind closed curtains.

  9. He has three ways of saying my name: when chastising, when calling, and when smiling.

  10. There’s a birthmark on his cheek. I’ve only touched it once, and he leaned into it.




One thing I don’t know about my best friend

  1. When I look at him, why is he already looking at me?




x

Ten things I know about my best friend

  1. He loves what he does and sometimes I wish I could grab him by the shoulders, shake him, and tell him  _you’re so good at it._

  2. He likes drinking coffee like he likes wearing colored clothing: sparsely.

  3. When he laughs really hard, it’s like a dozen hyenas - but I never tire of it.

  4. The weight of the callous universe he fears makes his shoulders sag.

  5. He hates it when I leave cupboard doors open but doesn’t close them.

  6. He doesn’t know how proud I am of him.

  7. He doesn’t miss much in the past; as far as he’s concerned, the best time is always ‘now’.

  8. He sees himself in every subscriber we meet because that was him once.

  9. He has three ways of saying my name: yelling, sighing, and singing.

  10. There’s a crater in his cheek when he’s happy, and he doesn’t understand it when I compare him to the moon.




One thing I don’t know about my best friend

  1. Can he see the truth in my eyes when he catches me staring?




**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://sassmasterlester.co.vu/post/85707253040/mykingdomscome-ten-things-i-know-about-my-best


End file.
